Survivor Chuck E Cheese style!
by Pixi Punkrocker
Summary: A new Survivor series has come out, and it has the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings characters on it! 16 castaways, only one can win. Who will it be? (rated PG for some mild swearing *cough* RON! *cough)
1. 16 Wackos

Title: Survivor-Chucky Cheese style!  
  
Summary: A new Survivor series has come out, and it has the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings characters on it! 16 castaways, only one can win. Who will it be?  
  
Authors: Elf-of-light (Alassë Súrion) and Pixi Punkrocker (Alatariel Súrion)  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or Survivor! Isn't that sad?  
  
A\N: We are so terribly busy with school.. so please do not get antsy if we don't have a new chapter each week. We try we really do! But with Alassë's hip-hop and ECHO and tennis.. we find it hard to find time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff Probst sat at his desk. He was waiting for his secretary to give him the selected names of the chosen Survivor castaways.  
  
"Jeffery?" asked his secretary, Kevin. "Here are the names.. Looking good." He added, handing Jeff a stack of papers.  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow and took the papers. "Uh.. you can go now Kevin." Jeff said. Kevin left the room, and Jeff opened the first slip of paper that read:  
  
Name: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Age: 86  
  
Location: London, England  
  
Occupation: Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, but read on.  
  
Name: Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Age: 2,931  
  
Location: Mirkwood  
  
Occupation: Warrior elf that likes to kill orks in big numbers.  
  
Jeff nodded approvingly and looked at the rest of the papers. Along with these two strangers he found another elf,2 hobbits, 6 students from Hogwarts, 1 old wizard, a creature called Gollum, a king, a dwarf and a crazed wizard who wants to take over the wizarding world.  
  
"Whoa" mumbled Jeff, his eyes boggling. He randomly divided them the placed them in their tribes; Nosepick and Itchbutt.  
  
"Now the fun part.. getting them to the island." He said to himself.  
  
A\n: Please let us know what you think of this! Is it worthy? Review and tell us! If you didn't like it.. don't be too mean though. This is Alatariel's first fan fiction so ya know. Go and review! Click the button! You know you want to!  
  
~Alassë and Alatariel~ 


	2. Chuck E Cheeses

Title: Survivor-Chucky Cheese style!  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing of LOTR, HP or Survivor.. if we did.. you think we'd be sitting on this here laptop writing fan fictions to amuse ourselves? But.. Alatariel does own some really good Dr. Pepper. Heh.  
  
A\N: Gosh! Thanks so much for you people who reviewed our first chapter! Grodwyatt- thanks a bunch for being so honest! Froda, Aeolus the soul hunter, Alleajandra, Dark Omen, and angelofdragon THANK YOU! We're sooooo glad you want more and we hope this was quick enough for yall. Now.. we will warn you. We may get a tad silly so.. ya know review and let us know if you think this is totally whacked! Thanks! P.S. Alleajandra... we are quite fond of Legolas too! Lol. By the looks of this chapter we don't.. but we just thought of some really funny things and who's a better sport than Lego? O yes.. and we are sorry this is a very short chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You stole my compact mirror!" accused Arwen pointing a finger at Legolas.  
  
"Why would I want your stupid, girly, emerald studded compact?" Legolas said calmly "When mine is made of diamonds!" He flashed his diamond studded compact at Arwen snootily and shoved it into his bag.  
  
"I wear compacts." Said Hermione pointing to her eyes.  
  
"I'm stuck with glasses but god I am sexy with them, now aren't I?" gloated Harry. (Did we just say that?! O.O;;) Hermione and Ron who were sitting next to him shrunk back in fear.  
  
"Glasses are nerdy." Said Pippin from his booster seat.  
  
"Very nerdy." Said Frodo popping out of the overhead storage bin. Harry stuck his tongue out at them over Lego's shoulder.  
  
"No need to get so shirty about it. And sit down nerd." Lego said pushing Harry down.  
  
The hobbits applauded. "O be quiet." Hermione said snottily, "You're not even real beings!"  
  
Frodo and Pippin suddenly burst into song. "Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"  
  
Voldemort who smacked them over the head cut them off. "Shut up!" he scolded.  
  
"HEY!" Lego screamed. "You almost hit my perfectly.."  
  
But he was caught short when an egg was thrown at the back of his head. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to find Fred and George standing up and rocking back and forth whistling. Voldemort laughed evilly. Just then, the flight attendant came down the plane's hall carrying bags of peanuts.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Wait! Need food!"  
  
But he was held back because over the intercom Jeff's voice blared: "We are reaching our destination. Castaways remain seated!"  
  
Everyone clambered to a window.  
  
Gandalf sighed and muttered "I'm getting to old for this." All were staring at their new home.. Chuck E. Cheeses. 


End file.
